Summer's Shadow
by Wolfe14
Summary: Ruby Rose. Daughter of Summer Rose. The day before graduation Cinder shows back up. Cinder then convinces her to follows in her mother's footsteps. Until one day when she is sent back in time. Afraid of what may happen she sets about changing the world for the better. Note: Violent and lots of swearing so know that.
1. Chapter 1

Quick shout out. I got the time traveling idea and a few other things from a great fanfic called Remnant's Reclaimer. Also sorry for all the missing or misused commas I am still really bad at using them despite being in 8th grade. Anyways enjoy the story and tell me of the errors you see. Thanks!

I will put this 'cause I have to. RWBY is not owned by me 'cause if it was it would be a hell of a lot different.

Chapter 1: I don't need 1.21 Giga Watts.

Summers POV

Oh, my hatred for Beacon. It's teachers especially. Cruel, abusive, just about everything I hate about humans. My name is Summer Rose; at least, that's what I go by. When I was younger I attended beacon academy. I was the best student there and I was set for graduation. I was nineteen, younger than anyone else in my school, and tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of my life. Of course, with my luck, fate would not be on my side.

The night of graduation there was going to be a dance and I needed a date. I had been deciding on who I should ask, I was thinking Cardin (We became friends because of how sadistic we are but I wasn't sure.

I decided waiting in the dorm wasn't going to help me think so I decided to go to a cliff overlooking Beacon, my favorite spot to think.

LINE BREAK

I was sitting on a cliff overlooking Beacon, the sun rising, everything was perfect. I was beging to think that I really didn't need to go to the dance, all my life I had been a loner, not really bonding with anyone.

"What is wrong?" A soothing voice asked.

I jumped startled. I turned around and saw Cinder. Her flaming eyes concerned.

"N-nothing just thinking," I stammered, wondering why she was here.

"Your mother would always come to this cliff whenever something was wrong, oh how I miss her…" Cinder said.

"You knew my mom?" I asked

"Yes… We worked together, she always hated Beacon, we both planned that when we were powerful enough we would tear it down. Brick by brick," She said.

"I- I gotta go," I said.

"Bye, come back here after graduation if want to learn more about your mother" She said.

LINE BREAK

I was sitting in my seat at the back, watching as all the kids went up. Seeing smiling faces of kids who did not deserve their diploma's. I saw kids hitting each other and being all around cruel. I began to hate it. Hate this school, hate everything. Chaos was a good word for this school and this school needed order.

"Ruby Rose!" said Ozpin smiling at his "Pride and Joy"

I walked up and received my diploma and glared out at the crowd. Chaos. Mess. I needed to fix it. It needed to be in order.

"Well Ruby you graduated valedictorian do you have anything to say?" Ozpin said.

"Yes, Order it is the most important thing. Without order there is Chaos and where there is chaos there needs to be someone to tear it down and rebuild it anew. That is what I am for," I said.

LINE BREAK

I was standing at the corner at the dance and I was becoming annoyed. Nothing was in order everything was chaotic. I needed to fix it, but how? I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Blake.

"You do know that it's my job to sulk in the corner right?" She said.

"I just can't stand it!" I yelled, "Nothing is in order, everything is chaos!"

"Ruby, don't you think that you are overreacting a little?" She replied

"I'm not and I should have known not to trust you!" I yelled and with that I used my semblance and went to the cliff were Cinder was waiting.

LINE BREAK

"Ah, you have come! That is great," Said the voice that I immediately recognized as Cinder's, "I have brought you your mother's cloak I feel that you should look at least different if you are going to help me." She said.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Cinder," I said.

I began to put the cloak on.

"It fits!" Cinder said surprised," I thought it would be too large."

"Cinder, I think I want to go as Summer Rose instead of Ruby. The old Ruby is gone, replaced by a woman much like her mother," I said

"I think that that is a fabulous idea, Summer, but now we have things to do."

"I think we should begin with petty crime and then work our way up. So we have time to plan, sound good, Cinder?" I asked

"That should work well," Cinder said smiling

LINE BREAK

Four years later

"Ironwood, so weak that you can't stop a little girl like me?" I asked

"No! I am the strongest general in the world!" He said.

"I'll take your word for it, you should know that there are ancient Grimm attacking cities and you are focusing efforts on me?" I asked

"You are dangerous," He said.

"I know I am," I replied.

I pulled at the restraints holding my wrists they snapped free. I activated my semblance and began running. The world around me blurred and pretty soon I felt a shift and then I stopped.

Weiss POV

I was awoken by a sound, a sound like tearing. I looked up from her bed and saw a figure, tall and muscular she looked oddly familiar.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled waking everyone up.

Yang turned on the lights and they got a good look at the woman. She was wearing a cloak like Ruby's but white. She also was tall at least six foot and she was muscular.

"No, no you can't be," Yang muttered.

"Hello." Said the mysterious women.

She stood up.

"I am Summer Rose."

END! YAY! My friend helped me with this chapter so I think this should be leagues better than the original. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am editing chapter 2, and I will be editing chapter 3 soon so we will see how that goes. Yeah enjoy the much better improved chapter 2. Also if you don't like swearing or are going to bitch about it… Get the hell out I won't put up with that shit. It's stupid and childish.**

**Chapter 2: I'm sorry, could you repeat that. I could have sworn you said that you're from the FUCKING FUTURE!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"But Summer's dead," Yang said confused.

"Yes, yes, yes that is an important reality that we all must face." The white clad girl said.

"Then why the fuck are you going around impersonating my dead mother?" Yang yelled

"I hit eighty miles per hour…" The woman who claimed to be Summer said.

"What?" Yang asked

"Ok, realistically I got up to a speed that the universe did not like," The strange girl said.

"That really doesn't explain anything," Yang said.

"Let us say… the future doesn't like you," The woman said condescendingly.

"Are you some kind of demon?" Yang asked.

"Depends… Do you think Ruby is a demon?"

"No…" Yang said.

"I suggest you think on this… roll it around in that head of yours. You will find the answer. Love you Yang… no matter what happens I would never hurt you I am always your sister," Summer said mysteriously," I shall see you all in the morning, sleep well."

Summer's POV

I woke up and stretched. It was about nine in the morning, I was hungry so I thought about going to get food. I used my semblance to get me in there and I walked up to the counter, as casually as if this was normal. I had my hood pulled up so no one could see my eyes.

"I'll have bacon and pancakes," I said.

The poor woman at the counter, startled out of her mind, served me my food. I went to go sit down at the table I always ate at, all those years ago. I sat next to Weiss.

"Hello, oh famous heiress, I shall give my respects to you, I grovel at your feet," I said sarcastically just to piss her off.

"You want something?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Not really, just wanted to say hi," I said.

"Who are you? Walking in like you own the damn place." Weiss questioned.

"Well… I thought I made it obvious, you'll find in time, though," I said.

"I sensed Ozpin and Glynda's auras and I stood.

"Well, I have to go… see y'all soon." I said.

With that Ozpin and Glynda burst into the cafeteria.

"Bum doom crash!" I said, "Goddamn, do you have to make such a scene? You could have subtly came in here and asked me to come with you, damn, you guys just need to look badass don't you?"

"Summer?" Glynda and Ozpin said.

"Yes?" I said looking up.

"That's not possible, you died," Ozpin said bewildered.

"Fuck, I swear, do I look that much like my mom?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean by your mom?" Glynda asked.

I sighed, "I think I should talk to you guys. Alone," I said.

"Fine, come with us, don't try anything, though," Ozpin said.

With that I followed them out of the cafeteria.

"Explain this!" Glynda said.

"How should I start?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"From the beginning," Glynda said.

"Okay, Damn bitch," I said," It all started eight years ago… from now? Eh, fuck it, anyways, it was the day before graduation, everything was going great then, BAM! Everything happens, I meet Cinder and she talks to me and I start to realize problems that I haven't had before. After that, though, I started to develop a case of OCD," I began rearranging Ozpin's desk to prove my point, "It got really out of hand, I chopped people's goddamn hands off because they weren't symmetrical. My team and I ended up kidnapping a few scientists to create some antipsychotics for me. They did and my OCD became much better. I no longer kill people for fucking up the angle of a painting. My team and I have been fucking with everyone, taking shit, killing people, burning Beacon to the ground," I said.

"Hang on, did you say, burn Beacon to the ground?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story why that happened, all you need to know is that the future I come from doesn't have a Beacon," I said.

"How do we know that you're Ruby?" Glynda asked.

"Well, we both have a scar that runs along our collar bone, we also both have a birthmark on our right arm, so that may help," I said.

"Okay and we know that you worked with Cinder who else did you work with?" Glynda asked.

"You'll see," I said, "Also I feel that it is necessary for you to know that in the future ancient Grimm begin to attack, if we can prepare for that attack, well we would lose a lot less lives in the fight," I said.

Ozpin stared at me in shock, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I am planning on gathering my team back up so that we can help in the fight. We have seven years to prepare, so get ready." I said

"Thanks, that is very helpful to know," Ozpin said, still in shock.

"I am going to go do my own thing, don't be too surprised if I just disappear, I have a habit of doing that," I said smiling.

I then walked out of the room leaving Ozpin and Glynda to discuss.

I sat in the bleachers watching Ruby and Blake spar. Ruby did not take full advantage of her semblance and I was going to make sure that she learns how to do that.

I jump down into the arena.

"Blake, Ruby, attack me, watch me, and Ruby, watch my moves carefully, you may pick up on a few tricks," I said.

They looked at each other and rushed me. I drew my scythe, I call my scythe Shadow. I forged it and improved it. It is now a foot longer and a different color, it is now black with blue highlights. One of the powers I added to it was that it drains the memories and skills of everyone I've killed, that includes semblances. It also retains the skills and memories of those who I am close to. It can also take on the form of any weapon that I have seen. I used my speed semblance and scythe for this fight, so Ruby can learn from me.

Ruby and Blake flanked me. Blake ran at me and began slashing away at me. I used my speed to dodge and I kicked her hand. Her weapon went flying across the room. I then used my speed again to knock her off her feet, carry her over near Ruby and threw her at Ruby. Ruby flew back with Blake. Blake was unconscious while Ruby wasn't. She then ran forward, at a normal speed, and began slashing at me with her scythe. I was able to parry the strikes with ease.

"Use your semblance to speed up your strikes," I said.

Ruby nodded and began using her speed to throw blows at me. I dodged out of the way of a particularly strong attack and her scythe got lodged in the ground. I used my speed to kick her back, away from her scythe and advanced.

"Yield?" I asked.

"Yield," Ruby said, defeated.

"Work on using your semblance more often, you use it, but not as much as you should. I will get going now, bye," I said and left for the city.

**I edited this hopefully this is better. Shout outs to Darkfan137, for spending his time to help me with this. Also I am going to change some character's personalities a lot. Pyrrha will become more arrogant (she is based off of Achilles), Jaune will resemble my friend and swear a lot and say the most fucking ridiculous things, and I will have Neo be cocky when in battle, shy around strangers, and sarcastic as hell when with her team SNRC (Sun Rise) See ya later bitches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will a rather long Authors Note 'cause I have a few things to say. I have a few things planned out for the story, I have point A and point B planned though everything in between I have not really planned. I will not be updating very often. Maybe once a week, possible every two for a few reasons: 1: School, I get a lot of homework every night so that really screws me over**

**2: I am fucking lazy, school has made so when I have free time I spend it playing smash 4, watching youtube, listening to RWBY music, or talking to my friends**

**3: My friends, these guys are here for a reason, Darkfan137(Who is currently writing a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic it's not out yet but I'll tell you when it is) who I talk to a hella lot is my editor. He goes through my story and tells me what I need to do better. I am going to, from now on, pass my chapters through him before I upload them. Chapter 2 is getting edited right now and should be updated by Thursday while I will pass this through him and it should be posted on Sunday-ish. Ghosthatesjames who is there for some one liners is someone I will pass my stories through so they are funnier and that should take less time 'cause I live near the mother fucker. He is also writing a story that I suggest you check out. The name is fucking generic but I think the story is pretty damn good. Ghosthatesjames, Darkfan137 and I are all really talented and we work together so don't be surprised when you see things in our stories that are like each other.**

**4:Goddamn Sundays, on Sundays I don't do anything productive. I do all the homework I have assigned over the weekend which takes all day so I don't get anything done those days.**

**5:Homework, I don't need to explain this.**

**Anyways on to the chapter**

Chapter 3: I'm going to hell. I have a mother fucking express pass.

Summer's POV

This school is so goddamn chaotic, I really needed to get away before I relieved Glynda of her fucking spine. So I left one day telling Ruby to not expect me back for a while. I was in Vale the place where if you needed to find someone you could find a guy that knew a guy. Anyways, I walked to the dust shop, Dust till Dawn and waited there for a familiar figure to slink in.

"Uh-uh-uh," I said startling the young woman.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Name's Summer, I need to talk to Cinder, pronto!" I said in replay.

"Never heard of her," The woman lied.

"Don't lie Emerald, you and I both know that she's your boss," I said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Emerald asked.

"I have my ways," I said.

"I'll take you to the boss, on one condition," Emerald said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to know who you really are, I can't be taking a cop to the boss,"

"Ah, I am Summer Rose, Daughter of Summer Rose, real name Ruby Rose, I come from the future, ran really fucking fast." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I worked with you, Cinder, and Roman. We were a good team, kicked a lot of ass."

"I'll bring the boss here, I'm sure she'll find you interesting, wait her while I fetch her," Emerald said.

I walked over to the counter and hopped over it. I opened the case and began rearranging the crystals in alphabetical order. It'd been a while since I had first developed OCD. My OCD was bad, way over the border of insanity, but after taking some really strong anti-psychotics (future baby!) my OCD isn't nearly as bad. I now longer kill when my silverware is crooked (long story).

"Ah, you are the one to be claiming to be Ruby from the future," said a familiar voice.

"Cinder, my little ember, 'ow's it goin'?" I asked

"H-how," She stammered.

"Like I said to Emerald here, ran really fast. I am now back here intending to hook up with my old team; I only need to find that pimp Roman." I said.

"You seem to know a lot, Ruby?" she asked not sure what to call me.

I looked up from the case," Call me Summer, I changed my name on purpose I am not Ruby anymore, that girl has been stomped out for a more professional and cold version."

"Um… Cinder can we trust her?" Emerald asked.

"I think so, and if she is a traitor we kill her," Cinder said.

"Now, where the hell is Roman?" I asked standing up from the display case, tossing her a blue dust crystal," I need the bastard to complete the team."

"He'll be robbing here tonight he'll show up around eight," Cinder said," Come on Emerald we have things to do, Summer I am assuming you know where to find us?" She asked

"Yup," was all I said before I sat down in the back of the shop and took a nap.

LINE BREAK!

I was awake when Roman busted in. His thugs flooded the shop, and began taking Dust. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man who ran the shop calling someone, probably Beacon.

"EY! Girl," said a thug hitting me in the shoulder," Gimmie everything valuable you got."

"Nah, I think I won't ," I said as I drew my scythe and decapitated him.

I saw the team that was coming to the rescue, it was team JNPR. "_This'll be fun." _I thought. I saw Roman grabbing dust. I snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around cane aimed at me.

"You missed some dust," I said tossing him a red dust crystal.

He was so shocked he didn't reply after catching the dust.

"I got the hunters, you get your men and the dust outta here and come back to help me," I ordered him.

With that I ran outside and drew my scythe.

"Hey Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, how's it going having fun? I greeted them.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked stepping forward bravely.

"Now if I told you that it would ruin the fun," I said smiling sadistically," besides, don't I look familiar?"

"Now that you mention it…" Pyrrha trailed off deep in thought.

"Okay, now, should I go easy, hard, deadly easy, deadly hard?" I asked.

"We can take anything you throw at us!" Jaune said bravely.

"No, no you cannot. Pyrrha would not be able to beat me, and she is the best fighter at all of beacon. So do you want me to keep you alive or do you want me to kill you?" I asked.

"Hard," Ren said looking determined.

"This will be fun," I said.

I then jumped at Ren. I threw my scythe up in the air and gave him a good hit to the jaw. I then followed up with an uppercut and then a jab to the stomach. My scythe fell back into my hand and I hit him in the head with it knocking him out.

"Who else wants to try me?" I asked.

All of them charged me at the same time. Using my speed I got behind Nora and knocked her off of her feet. She fell hard and I kicked her in the gut putting her out for a while. Jaune and Pyrrha turned around and then in sync swung at me. I grabbed their blades and pulled them free of their hands and dropped them at my feet. I ran forward and kicked Pyrrha in the kneecap. She fell a little bit and then I brought my elbow down on her head rendering her unconscious.

I turned to Jaune and grabbed him and swung him around. I let go of him and he crashed into a wall with a satisfying thud.

"I gotta say, that was pretty cool," came a voice from behind me.

"Ah! Roman the last guy I need before team SRCE (Sorcery) can go kick ass!"

"What?" He said.

"Talk to Cinder she'll fill you in on the details, oh and Summer Rose, you're gonna need the name."

"Sounds good, I think I'll like working with you." Roman said.

LINE BREAK

3rd Person

"What happened?" Ozpin asked Jaune.

"Some chick showed up dressed in white and kicked the McShit outta us Ronald McDonald style," Jaune said.

"Did you catch her name?" Ozpin asked.

"I did!" Nora yelled happy as always," She was talking to that guy with the explosive BOOM cane! She said her name was Sum- Summer! Yeah! That's it! HernameisSummerandshewassofreakingcoolanditwasamazingshelikeneedednoweaponstobeatusand…! Oh! And this morning me and Ren were out for a walk and she was talking to this, like, scary woman with, like, fire eyes, and she was like, name's Summer Rose I am Ruby Rose from the future and she was talking about how she used to work with the scary lady and-" Nora was cut off by Ozpin. That's enough. I don't need to hear anymore, I know who she is now."

Team JNPR left the room and Ozpin turned to Glynda.

"Why did we think we could trust her, she is clearly going around and working with the villains," Ozpin said.

"You're right, let's wait on killing her though, she may be doing something of which her true goal is not clear," Glynda said.

"You're right she may have other reason's she did tell us of the ancient Grimm attacks in the future… We will watch her closely," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"We shall watch, and if required we shall end a threat," Glynda said ominously.

**And that's it! I think that this chapter is better than my other first drafts! I have this out so early just so I can inform you of stuff and that I had some ideas in my head. To ****shazarakk**** who took time out of his day to review my story. I hope you like it more that I am going back through and fixing it! I really like your work keep it up! To ****Ghosthatesjames**** friend who is there to help and humor. Check out his RWBY Percy Jackson Crossover. Finally to ****Darkfan137**** editor and friend, when his fanfiction is posted you guys will be the first to know. And to anyone who has reviewed, favorite, or even read this cluster fuck, thank you! That's all for today check out all the links and check Darkfan137 for his story that's coming soon. See y'all in the chapter 2 edit next then chapter 3 edit. Then from there everything will be reedited before I post! BYE!**


End file.
